


MCU/Arrowverse: When Worlds Collide

by yosoypromethea



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosoypromethea/pseuds/yosoypromethea
Summary: Two Earths, each full of heroes, on a collision course that ends in death. Will the good guys find a way out of this?





	1. Chapter 1

“Barry, you’re gonna want to see this,” said Cisco over the phone. Barry knew that he wouldn’t have said that lightly, so he sped to STAR Labs. When he arrived, all of Team Flash was crowded around a monitor that displayed a picture of Earth from space.

“What’s the problem?” asked Barry. “That just looks like a picture of Earth.”

“Not our Earth,” said Cisco. “It’s a parallel Earth, and it’s headed on a collision course with ours for some reason.”

“Which Earth?” asked Barry. “Is it one of the ones we’ve been to?”

“That’s the thing,” said Cisco. “It’s one I’ve never documented. It’s almost like it comes from an entirely different multiverse.”

“An incursion of Earths!” said H.R. with a smile on his face. “Fascinating concept. I should write a book about it.”

“Look, H.R., we’re not calling it an incursion,” said Cisco. “That’s a dumb name.”

“How long do we have before the Earths collide?” asked Wally.

“According to my calculations,” said Cisco, “only 24 hours.”

“Well,” said Joe, throwing up his hands, “I’m pretty clearly out of my depth here. Call me if there’s anything I can do to help, but I think I’ll let the scientists and superheroes handle it for now.”

“Look,” said Barry, “we’re going to need all the help we can get. Wally, you go to Star City and find Oliver and his friends. Cisco, find a way to contact the Legends. H.R., come with me to round up our friends on parallel Earths. Caitlin and Julian, stay here and monitor the situation.”

“What about me?” asked Iris. “I want to help.”

“Iris, I really appreciate that,” said Barry, “but right now you need to stay as safe as possible. If the public finds out about the incursion—“

“Nope!” said Cisco.

“—the event,” said Barry, “then you’ll be the best person to calm the panic. You have a way with words, more than anyone else in our circle.”

“Okay,” said Iris, looking disappointed.

“Let’s move, everyone!” said Barry.

 

* * *

 

“Captain Rogers,” said Doctor Strange, as he stepped through a portal into a rundown apartment in Cairo.

“How did you find me?” said Rogers, grabbing his shield.

“Magic,” said Strange. “I’m a wizard. Well, a sorcerer. Anyway, I need to tell you about something.”

“You have 30 seconds before my friends get here and take you out,” said Rogers. “Talk.”

“Actually, I have all the time I need,” said Strange. “You see, when you weren’t looking I moved us to a mirror dimension where no one can reach us. Beat me up, if you can, but then you have no way out.”

“What do you want?” asked Rogers.

“I need your help,” said Strange. “The world needs your help, actually. There’s an alternate universe, with its own Earth, about to collide with ours. If we don’t figure out a way to stop it, both universes are donezo.”

“I think you’re looking for my friend Wanda,” said Rogers. “I’m a buff guy with a frisbee.”

Ignoring him, Strange continued. “I need you to rally an army, a sort of ultimate alliance to save our world. We’ll start with these friends you keep talking about, and move on to some people you know and some people you don’t.”

“In case you haven’t been watching the news, I’m an internationally wanted criminal,” said Rogers. “What makes you think people will rally behind me?”

“I think we’ll manage,” said Strange. “Who would you prefer me talk to? Stark?”

“Point taken,” said Rogers. “Now, what should I call you?”

“Strange,” said Strange. “Doctor Strange, actually.”

“Let’s get to work, Doctor Strange,” said Rogers.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” said Kara. “This is insane. Your whole Earth is in trouble?”

“It’s the biggest thing we’ve ever faced,” said Barry. “We need all the help we can get.”

“Well, of course I’m in,” said Kara. “Should I round up my friends?”

“Definitely,” said Barry. Kara sped away, and came back with Mon-El, J’onn, James, Alex, and Winn.

“Oh, uh, hey Barry and, other guy,” said Winn, gesturing to H.R. “What’s the occasion?”

“Earth-1 needs you guys’ help,” said Barry. “Again. There’s a rogue Earth that’s about to collide with us, and we need to figure out a way to stop it.”

“We’re calling it an ‘incursion’,” said H.R.

“That’s a dumb name,” said Mon-El.

“Agreed,” said J’onn. “So you don’t have a plan yet?”

“That’s why we’re rounding up you guys!” said H.R, almost giggling. “This is going to be the greatest team-up in the history of _any_ Earth!”

“Kara, can I talk to you real quick?” asked Barry.

“Yeah, what’s up?” said Kara, as the two walked away from the group.

“Why James?” said Barry. “I mean, he’s a great guy and all, but he isn’t—“

“Actually,” interjected Kara, “he’s a superhero now. Well, a vigilante. He punches people and wears a costume, is what I’m saying.”

“What about your cousin?” asked Barry.

“Someone’s gotta keep an eye on this Earth while we’re gone, right?” said Kara. “Besides, saving your Earth is my thing, not his.”

 

* * *

 

Sam Wilson stepped out of a portal into the throne room of T’Challa, king of Wakanda. His guards, the Dora Milaje, grabbed their weapons, but T’Challa ordered raised his hand to stand them down. “You should not be here,” said the king.

“I’m afraid I gotta be here,” said Wilson. “We need to talk.”

“State your case,” said T’Challa, “but tread carefully.”

“According to the wizard who sent me here,” said Wilson, “the world’s about to end. Some kind of parallel universe crashing into ours or something.”

T’Challa paused, surprised. “I have heard Wakandan scientists speak of the possibility of such an event,” he said. “You say a mystic warned you of it?”

“Yeah,” said Wilson. “Red cape, calls himself Strange. You know him?”

“I do not,” said T’Challa, “but I know from experience that the mystic arts are not to be trifled with. Furthermore, I know that you are a man of honor who would not deceive me. I will aid however possible.”

“One more thing,” said Wilson. “There’s this other guy the Captain wanted me to find here. I think you know the one.”

 

* * *

 

Caitlin and Julian sat watching the monitor. “Well, this is dull,” said Julian.

“Do you think Cisco’s found the Legends yet?” asked Caitlin.

“If he has, they’re being awfully quiet,” said Julian, “which doesn’t exactly fit with what I’ve heard about their personalities.”

Just then, they heard a knocking on the front door. “I’ll get it,” said Julian.

He walked up to the door and saw a man and a woman, clad in armor and carrying maces. “Museum’s closed,” Julian said. “And we don’t allow weapons.” They then both sprouted massive wings. “One second,” said Julian as he ran back to Caitlin.

“There are bird people outside,” said Julian to Caitlin. The two ran back to the door, which Caitlin opened.

“Kendra?” said Caitlin. “Carter? What are you doing here?”

“We have a sort of mystical danger sense,” said Carter. “We know when something big and bad is happening, but we don’t know what. Figured we should come to you guys.”

“Well, there definitely is something going on,” said Caitlin. “Come on in.”

 

* * *

 

Clint Barton stepped out of a magical portal and into SHIELD’s Playground facility. Guns were pulled on him from every direction. He put his hands up and asked to speak to Phil Coulson.

“Why should we give you anything, traitor?” asked one agent.

“Because,” said Barton, “I have a wizard friend who brought me here and who can destroy this whole facility with a word. So how about you bring me Coulson and nobody gets hurt.”

Coulson entered the room. “Former Agent Barton,” he said. “To what to I owe the pleasure?”

“I need to talk to you alone,” said Barton.

“Clear out,” said Coulson to all the agents. They complied, and the two men were left alone. “Now this had better be good,” said Coulson.

“Would you call ‘impending universal crisis’ good?” said Barton. “Because that’s what we’re dealing with.”

“And you came to me why?” asked Coulson.

“We’re trying to rally the troops,” said Barton, “and you just so happen to have an Inhuman and two genius scientists in your little clique.”

“We could never help you without being found out,” said Coulson.

“No offense,” said Barton, “but the stakes here are a little bigger than prison.”

Coulson stopped to ponder. “How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

“You don’t,” said Barton. “But I know you, and I know you’ll help anyway.”

Coulson smiled. “I guess you’re right,” he said.

 

* * *

 

“Aaaand, Time Beacon is a go!” said Cisco to himself. “Legends should arrive any second. Go Cisco!”

Just then, a massive spaceship appeared over STAR Labs. It quickly disappeared, needing to cloak itself from civilian eyes. Eight people then walked into the lab, seven of whom Cisco recognized.

“Who’s the ginger in the trenchcoat?” Cisco asked.

“First mate Rip Hunter,” he said in a British accent. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“No one else calls you first mate,” said Mick. “You’re Sara’s flunkie like the rest of us. Not that I mind that, of course.”

“Why did you call us, Cisco?” asked Sara.

“Earth is in danger,” said Cisco. “The whole universe is in danger, in fact.”

“What, precisely, is the threat?” asked Doctor Stein.

“A collision between Earths,” said Cisco. “If we don’t find a way to stop it, our universe dies.”

“Then let’s get down to business,” said Ray.

“Wait,” said Amaya. “There are a couple more people who can help us.”

“Oh, you’re not talking about—“ said Nate.

“Yeah, I am,” said Vixen. “Mind making another trip, Captain?”

 

* * *

 

Captain Steve Rogers stepped out of a portal into Tony Stark’s office. Stark stood up immediately. “What are you doing here?” said Stark.

“There’s a problem,” said Rogers. “A big one. We need to get everyone we can on it.”

“Who’s this ‘we’?” asked Stark. “I was under the impression that ‘we’ had ended.”

“Me and this sorcerer guy are trying to round up every hero we can find,” said Rogers. “That means you, Rhodey, Vision, Nat, and maybe even that spider kid.”

“And what makes you think I’ll do this for you?” said Stark.

“Because we were friends once,” said Rogers. “And that still means something. To me, at least.”

There was a tense silence. “Leave,” said Stark at last. Rogers stepped back through the portal.

 

* * *

 

“So,” said Iris West, as she walked into a Hub City alley, “you’re the man I’ve been looking for.”

“Sorry,” said the man in the trenchcoat, “you’ve got the wrong guy. I’m Ricky *cough* Ricky Waylon, not John Constantine.”

“I never said the name Constantine,” said Iris. “You really _are_ drunk, huh?”

“Alright, so you got me,” said Constantine. “What do you want, heh? And how did you find me?”

“Me and some friends have a big problem on our hands,” said Iris, “and we figured having a magician in our corner would be an advantage. Particularly if the Green Arrow trusts him. As for how I found you, I’m a reporter, and you’re not as clever as you think.”

“Fascinating,” said Constantine. “I’m floored. Humbled, even. But I’m not helping you.”

“The entire universe is in danger,” said Iris. “You might be our best chance at saving it.”

“Lady, I actually have very little power,” said Constantine.

“Maybe,” said Iris, “but you have know-how, and you might think of a solution that no one else could come up with.”

Constantine looked directly at Iris. “Is there whiskey where we’re going?” he said.

 

* * *

 

Wanda Maximoff stepped out of a portal into a Rand Enterprises boardroom, where she saw four people who she knew to be Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand. Matt Murdock grabbed his cane like a staff, and the others put their fists up.

“I am not here to fight,” said Maximoff. “You four call yourselves Defenders, correct?”

“We’ve been called a lot of things,” said Cage. “You used to call yourself an Avenger, correct?”

“The world needs your help,” said Maximoff. “Reality itself is in danger.”

“I hit people with sticks,” said Murdock. “The others punch things. We’re not exactly equipped to deal with universal collapse.”

“Plus,” said Jones, “we have things to deal with here in New York.”

“If what I’ve been told is correct,” said Maximoff, “there might not be a New York to protect soon.”

“I think we should trust her,” said Rand. “K’un-Lun taught me that nothing is impossible.”

“Again with the magic stuff, Danny?” said Cage. “We have no reason to believe this woman. In case you forgot, she blew up a building.”

“This is bigger than her,” said Rand. “This is bigger than any of us.”

“I’ve got nowhere better to be right now,” said Jones.

“I’m in if Danny’s in,” said Murdock.

“Fine,” said Cage. “Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

Kid Flash zoomed onto the scene, disarming the gangsters who had guns pointed at Team Arrow. Black Canary knocked them all over with a scream, and Green Arrow tied them up with net arrows.

“It’s usually Barry who does that,” growled Oliver.

“Yeah, well,” said Wally, “he’s busy.”

“So are aliens invading again?” asked Curtis. “Because last time was kind of awesome. I mean, it was terrible, but it was kind of awesome too.”

“Aliens?” asked Dinah.

“Don’t ask,” said Diggle.

“We can talk back at your base, if that’s okay,” said Wally. “I’ve always wanted to see it, you know.”

Back at the Arrowcave, Caitlin explained the problem to Team Arrow.

“Wow,” said Curtis. “This is big.”

“Yeah, you said it,” said René. “So what’s the plan?”

“We don’t have one yet,” said Wally. “At least, I don’t think so. The idea is to get everyone on the job so we can come up with the best plan possible.

“Then what are we waiting for?” said Felicity. “Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

Scott Lang stepped out of a portal and into a spaceship. “Whoa, where am I?” he said. “Wait, am I in space?! This is so rad.”

“Quill!” yelled Drax. “A man in a helmet appeared on the bridge! Should I kill him?”

“No, Drax,” said Quill, “I’ll take care of it.”

“Okay,” said Lang a few moments later, when he was standing before a human, a grey man, a green woman, a raccoon, and a tiny tree. “I know this looks weird, but I swear I can explain.”

“I doubt he has anything to say,” said Rocket. “Let’s throw him out the airlock.”

“I am Groot,” said Groot.

“I agree with Rocket,” said Gamora. “This man is clearly dangerous.”

“Now hang on,” said Quill. “It won’t hurt us to hear what he has to say.”

Lang took off his helmet. “Hey, are you from Earth?” he said to Quill. “I’m from Earth too. Great planet. Oh, right, but it’s in danger!”

“What do you mean?” said Quill.

“The whole universe is going to die!” he said. “This wizard guy named Doctor Strange—“

“Is he a wizard or a doctor?” asked Rocket.

“Not sure,” said Lang. “I’ll get on figuring that out. But you guys have to come to Earth and help! He told me that you guys were some of the greatest heroes in the galaxy, and that you saved a whole planet from being destroyed.”

“We did! It was great!” said Drax.

“Be quiet, Drax,” said Gamora. “Captain, it’s your decision.”

“Our job is to guard the galaxy,” said Quill. “Pretty sure threats to the whole universe fall under that.”

“I am Groot,” said Groot.

“Alright, fine,” said Rocket. “But I still don’t trust this human guy. Humans are jerks.”

“Oh, yeah, totally,” said Lang. “No argument there.”

“I guess we’re heading to Earth, then,” said Gamora.

 

* * *

 

“Todd,” said Amaya to the man in the blue cloak and black mask, “we need all the help we can get. We already got Courtney on board, but your powers might come in handy.”

“Amaya, I appreciate the offer,” said Todd, “but I’m old and tired. I would probably throw out my back in the middle of the fight.”

“I have faith in you,” said Amaya. “And, to be honest, it’s not like you’re urgently needed here in the Eighties.”

“Hm,” said Todd. “Where’s Courtney?”

“Right here,” said Courtney as she walked out of the Waverider, brandishing her staff.

“It’s been so long,” Todd said. “I can’t believe it’s really you.”

“What do you say?” said Amaya. “One last ride for the JSA?”

“Alright,” said Todd. “I’m in.”

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Banner,” said Doctor Strange as he stepped out of a portal onto an alien planet. “Mr. Odinson. I’d like to speak with you both.”

“Who are you, exactly?” asked Banner.

“I’m a friend,” said Strange. “Earth is in danger.”

“And you can take us back there?” asked Thor.

“I managed to get here,” said Strange, “so it would seem so.”

“Then we cannot wait a moment longer!” said Thor. “Let us go!”

“Now hang on,” said Banner. “We have no idea who this guy is, Thor.”

“Rogers expressed the same doubts at first,” said Strange.

“Rogers?” said Thor. “Captain Steve Rogers?”

“Yep,” said Strange.

“Friend,” said Thor, “if Captain America trusts this man, then he cannot mean us harm.”

“Look,” said Banner, “just because he—“

Thor jumped through the portal. Banner sighed and followed along.

 

* * *

 

A legion of heroes gathered at STAR Labs Hall, all clad in costumes except for those who had none. People had come from other times and alternate universes. Families were reunited—Harrison Wells from Earth-2 found his daughter Jesse Quick, and two Vixens with the same magical charm met for the first time. There were old friends, and there were people who had never met. Everyone looked to the Flash for guidance.

“Thank you all for coming here today,” said Flash. “As you all know, there’s another Earth heading towards ours. My friend H.R. calls it an incursion.” Vibe facepalmed. “We don’t know how to stop it,” said Flash, “but if anyone can do it, it’s us. Just to give us a basic understanding of what we’re up against, my friend Cisco is going to vibe the other Earth.”

“What exactly does that mean?” asked Black Canary.

Vibe spoke before Flash could. “I can see other places by scanning their vibrational frequency. It’s basically ESP.”

“Thank you, Cisco,” said Flash. “We’ll formulate a strategy after Cisco reports back.”

 

* * *

 

An ultimate alliance assembled in Wakanda, since some of them were wanted in the US. Reintroductions happened, some joyous (such as Captain America and his unfrozen friend Bucky) and others tepid (such as Falcon and Black Panther, who had last met on a battlefield). The atmosphere was overall very tense. People gawked at the aliens, particularly the talking raccoon. There were a few people missing, and most of the attendees noticed. Captain America began to speak.

“Soldiers,” he said, “we have a mission. There’s a crisis coming, and the only thing standing between—“

Captain America was interrupted by the arrival of a Stark Industries jet. Five people stepped out: Iron Man, War Machine, the Vision, Black Widow, and Spider-Man.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Iron Man. “Was Cap doing his speech thing? All inspiring and whatnot? Dang it, I must have really ruined that for you guys.”

“Good to see you, Tony,” said Captain America.

More reunions were had. Wanda Maximoff embraced Vision. Hawkeye and Black Widow ran to one another.

Spider-Man walked up to Captain America. “Sorry for stealing your shield before, Captain Rogers,” he said.

“It’s no problem, kid,” said Captain America. “You were following orders, and you did it well.”

“I hate to break up the lovefest,” said Doctor Strange, “but we’re dealing with a universal crisis here. I’m going to cast a scrying spell to see the other universe if no one minds.”

“Sorry, Doctor. Report back with what you find,” said Captain America.

 

* * *

 

Vibe saw a collection of unfamiliar people in unfamiliar costumes, gathered in some sort of palace. He listened closely to find out what they were saying.

“So, is the machine working?” said a man in red, white, and blue.

“Yep,” said a man in red and gold armor. “When the Earths get close enough, we’ll be able to move our invasion force in, and then we can rule both worlds.”

“Then let us wait,” said a man with a large hammer.

“Actually,” said a man dressed like a black cat, “there’s something better to do than waiting. If we send a strike force into their Earth, we can take out their strongest fighters.”

Vibe came back to his own reality. “What did you see?” Caitlin asked him.

“They’re attacking us,” said Vibe. “This isn’t an accident.”

 

* * *

 

Doctor Strange saw many people in bright colors, suited somewhat like the heroes of his world. He heard a man in red leather speak.

“So,” said the man in red, “when both Earths are destroyed, we’ll be able to use the device to shape a new universe in our image.”

“And we’ll live like kings and queens,” said a man in a green hood.

“They might try to sabotage our plan, though,” said a blonde woman in a red cape. “Shouldn’t we nip the problem in the bud?”

“Alright,” said the man in red. “Let’s cut our force in two and send half to their world.”

Doctor Strange ended the scrying spell. “Captain,” he said, “we need to move. This is worse than we thought.”

“Prepare for war,” said Captain America.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m going to let Oliver take over the tactics,” said the Flash. Green Arrow stepped up.

“Alright, listen,” said Green Arrow. “We need two groups, one to stay and defend our Earth, and one to go to the other Earth. I think we should split up our force equally. We have twenty-eight combat-ready heroes here, so fourteen for each team.”

“Are we just gonna volunteer?” asked Wild Dog. “Seems to me you know how to call the shots best, boss.”

“You’re right,” said Green Arrow. “I’ll lead the defense team, Barry can take a team to the other Earth. Anyone you want on your side, Barry?”

“Give me Wally,” said Flash. “Everything else is up to you.”

After a few moments of consideration, Green Arrow lined everyone up along two opposite walls. On one wall was the Flash, Kid Flash, Vibe, Firestorm, Martian Manhunter, Steel, both Vixens, Alex Danvers, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, Rip Hunter, White Canary, and Heat Wave. On the other was Green Arrow, Speedy, Spartan, Black Canary, John Constantine, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, the Atom, Supergirl, Mon-El, Guardian, Stargirl, Obsidian, and Jesse Quick. The non-fighters, Overwatch, Caitlin Snow, Julian Dorn, both Harrison Wellses, Iris West, Joe West, and Winn Schott were in the middle.

“Let’s go,” said the Flash.

 

* * *

 

“We need two groups,” said Captain America. “I’ll lead the assault into the other Earth, and Tony can guard this one.”

“Verily,” said Thor. “I will serve with honor on either side.”

“Good to know,” said Iron Man. “You know, Cap, I honestly didn’t expect you to put me in charge, given that we almost killed one another a while back.’

“Other than me, you’re the most qualified leader here,” said Captain America. “Who do you want on your team?”

After a short period of discussion, the teams separated. Captain America had Thor, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man, Quake, Agent Coulson, Agent May, Bobbi Morse, Rocket, Groot, and Doctor Strange, and Iron Man had Hulk, Vision, Black Widow, War Machine, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, and Black Panther. Agents Fitz and Simmons, along with Doctor Hank Pym, stayed back.

“Doctor Strange,” said Captain America, “take us over.”

 

* * *

 

Vibe opened a breach and brought fourteen heroes and a timeship to Iron Man’s Earth. They arrived outside the Wakandan palace. “Wally,” said the Flash, “scope out the perimeter and find an entry point. Alex, get Curtis in there so he can disable their defenses.”

“What about me?” said Vibe. “Mr. Terrific isn’t the only engineer here.”

“I appreciate the initiative, Cisco,” said Barry, “but we need you to stay back in case we need a breach to escape. Right now your powers are more important than your brain.”

Kid Flash zoomed away and instantly returned. He left again, taking Alex and Mr. Terrific with him. Kid Flash left the two by a high window.

“How do we get in?” said Mr. Terrific.

“We climb,” said Alex. She produced a grappling hook and threw it at the roof. The two walked up the wall, and Mr. Terrific had one of his T-Spheres break the glass.

An alarm instantly went off. “We need to disable the alarm before anyone finds us,” said Alex. They climbed in the window, where they found a room locked from the outside. There was a number panel on the door. Mr. Terrific took it apart and somehow made the alarm stop. It was too late, though, because the Defenders burst in the room. Alex and Mr. Terrific put up a fight, but they were outnumbered and outgunned, as neither had superpowers. Soon they were captured and taken to a dark room. Alex alerted Flash through her commlink before it was taken off her ear. “We disabled their defenses,” she said, “but we’ve been taken.”

 

* * *

 

“Let’s go get Alex and Mr. Terrific,” said Flash to Kid Flash. “We can regroup here and formulate a new plan.” The two speedsters ran in through the palace walls and searched until they found their captured friends, but they were ambushed by Black Panther and Vision. Black Panther threw a dagger in Flash’s back, while Vision blasted Kid Flash with his laser. Black Panther then put anklets on the speedsters.

“I developed these to disable superpowers,” said Black Panther. “You and your friends have nowhere to run.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s been a few minutes,” said Steel. “Shouldn’t they be back by now?”

“We should go after them,” said the original Vixen.

“Agreed,” said White Canary. “Rip, Mick, you guys get in the ship with me. We’ll patrol the sky to make sure they can’t get reinforcements. Nate, Amaya, Mari, Firestorm, and Martian Manhunter, you all break in the front and blitz them. Wild Dog, stay here and be Cisco’s bodyguard.”

“Roger that, blondie,” said Wild Dog. White Canary smacked him in the knee with her staff. The Vixens took on gorilla strength, Steel turned to metal, and Firestorm and Martian Manhunter took to the sky.

Firestorm turned the front door into water, and the five ran in. They met with opposition from Iron Man and War Machine, who fired at them with no mercy. Steel ran in front and absorbed the blasts, while the Vixens jumped War Machine and brought him down to the ground. Firestorm threw a fireball at Iron Man, but he appeared unscathed. Martian Manhunter flew at Iron Man’s back and punched him while he was distracted. Both armored men were down.

“You guys can come out now!” yelled Iron Man. Suddenly, Black Widow appeared from the shadows and fired knockout darts at both Vixens. The Hulk then came bursting through the wall. He knocked Martian Manhunter away with a backhand, and picked up Steel with the other hand. “Get anklets on them and put them with the others,” said Iron Man.

 

* * *

 

“Is it time to fire?” said Heat Wave. “Please let it be time to fire.”

Ignoring him, White Canary spoke into her commlink. “Amaya, do you read me?” she said. There was no response.

“It looks like they’ve been taken too,” said White Canary. “Let’s go in and—“

“Um, Captain?” said Rip.

“What is it?” said White Canary.

“It looks like we have a bigger problem,” said Rip. White Canary looked through the window and saw another spaceship flying right next to them.

“You all have about five seconds before we knock you out of the sky,” said Star-Lord through the Milano’s speakers.

 

* * *

 

“Well, this sucks,” said Vibe to Wild Dog.

“Hey, I don’t like missin’ out any more than you,” said Wild Dog, “but you’re our ticket home.”

Suddenly, Vibe heard someone say “Nice shades. Mind if I take ‘em for a spin?” Vibe looked and saw Spider-Man in a nearby tree, firing a web at Vibe’s high-tech glasses and pulling them off him.

“Hey!” said Vibe. “I was using those!” Wild Dog fired his guns at Spider-Man, but he dodged the bullets and kick-jumped at Wild Dog. Vibe fired a vibrational blast at Spider-Man, which knocked him over, but he sprang back up and punched Vibe. Wild Dog shot Spider-Man in the ankle while he was distracted, slowing him down, but he still managed to tie Wild Dog and Vibe both up with webs.

“What, are you going to eat us like flies now?” asked Vibe. “You’re spider-themed, right?”

“Better than your theme,” said Spider-Man. “What is it? Breakdancing? The Eighties?” Spider-Man brought the two back to the palace.

 

* * *

 

Luke Cage looked at the eleven heroes his team had captured. “Let’s start with something simple,” said Cage. “Why did you come here?”

“I think you know why we came here,” said Steel.

“You’re not getting a word out of any of us,” said Vibe.

“Fine,” said Cage. “I’ll go talk to the others and we’ll figure out what to do with you.” He left. The eleven heroes were tied up without superpowers.

“What do we do?” asked Kid Flash.

“Hang on,” said Firestorm. He unfused into Jax Jackson and Martin Stein, leaving the rope that had tied them up and the power-cancelling anklet in the middle.

“Guess they didn’t know how our powers worked,” said Jax. They fused back into Firestorm and turned all the anklets and ropes into water.

“Let’s go,” said Flash.

 

* * *

 

“We need to take this to space,” said White Canary. “A firefight could take our friends as collateral damage.” She piloted the Waverider upwards, and the Milano followed suit. “Rip, you’re the most experienced pilot, so you take the wheel,” said White Canary. “I’m going to board them. Mick, stay here in case they send someone.”

In the upper atmosphere, White Canary jumped from one spaceship to another, pried a door open with her staff, and climbed in. She was greeted by Gamora, who attacked without a word. The two dueled, Gamora with her sword and White Canary with her staff.

Meanwhile, on the Waverider, Drax had boarded in much the same way White Canary had. He crept through the ship, attempting to be stealthy, until he came across Heat Wave. The confrontation led to immediate fisticuffs.

The two ships reached space. Rip fired a missile at the Milano, but Star-Lord used a laser to detonate it before it could do any damage. Star-Lord then fired the laser at the Waverider, piercing a hole in the cockpit.

Before Gideon could automatically repair the hole in the cockpit, Heat Wave was sucked toward it and hit the wall with a thud. Drax took the opportunity to move in on him. Heat Wave fired his flamethrower, but Drax simply laughed, saying “Your flames cannot hurt me, puny man!” He punched Heat Wave in the chest and knocked him out, then turned on Rip.

Meanwhile, on the Milano, White Canary threw a dagger at the cockpit. Star-Lord looked away for a second, and when he looked back, the Waverider was gone. However, this allowed Gamora to get the upper hand in the duel. She knocked White Canary down with a leg sweep and held her at swordpoint.

“Time jump successful, Mister Hunter,” said Gideon. The Waverider had just jumped 30 seconds into the future, allowing Rip to catch Star-Lord off guard. Drax was incapacitated by the time drift, and Heat Wave got up and kicked him over. Rip fired two missiles at the Milano, causing its core systems to malfunction. While Gamora was distracted, White Canary slipped on a space suit and jumped out the airlock, getting picked up by the Waverider. The Milano made an emergency landing back on Earth, far away from Wakanda.

 

* * *

 

Back on the ground, Iron Man met with his team.

“We should get rid of them now,” said Black Widow. “They’re a major threat.”

“Agreed,” said Iron Fist. “I say we send our armored guys in there to blow their heads off.”

“Works for me,” said War Machine. “Let’s go, Tony.” Iron Man and War Machine walked into the holding cell, but all they found was Iron Fist, bound and gagged. The door closed behind them, and Mr. Terrific’s face appeared on a screen.

“Looks like you underestimated us,” said Mr. Terrific. “My fast friends took your man, while I hacked the defense systems. Now I basically run the place. Have fun in here while we finish your friends off.” Iron Man and War Machine pounded on the door, but it was too strong for even them.

 

* * *

 

“It’s been a while,” said Luke Cage. “We should check on them.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” said Iron Fist. “They’re probably just taking their sweet time with those scum.”

“That doesn’t sound like something they would do,” said Daredevil, “and it certainly doesn’t sound like something you would say. What’s your name?”

“It’s, uhh…” said Jones. “Aw, whatever. NOW!” Jones transformed into Martian Manhunter, and Vibe opened a breach into the room, out of which the Flash, Kid Flash, Firestorm, Steel, the Vixens, Alex Danvers, and Wild Dog came.

Bruce Banner turned back into the Hulk, and smashed on the floor, making a shockwave that knocked Steel and the Flash over. Kid Flash ran at the Hulk and said, “Betcha can’t catch me, Jolly Green Giant.” The Hulk attempted to strike him, but Kid Flash ran out of the way, and sped to the door. Hulk followed, and as Kid Flash ran outside, he smashed through the wall in an attempt to catch him.

“Pretty smart, huh?” said the Flash as he dodged bullets from Black Widow. “Taking your biggest gun out of the fight entirely. That was my idea.”

“Fascinating,” said Black Widow. “Your mouth runs faster than your legs.”

Meanwhile, Vision and Firestorm blasted one another in the air. “Surrender,” said Vision, “and your friends may be spared. We do not want to be more violent than necessary.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Jessica Jones as she swung a punch at Vibe. Vibe shot a vibrational blast at her leg, knocking her off her feet, then threw her into a breach leading far away from the palace. Daredevil knocked Wild Dog’s guns out of his hands with his billy club, while Luke Cage and Steel pushed against one another. The Vixens had split up, Amaya fighting Black Panther while Mari fought Spider-Man. While Black Widow was occupied shooting at the Flash, Alex Danvers swiped her electric baton and shocked her in the neck with it, taking her down to the ground. Martian Manhunter stretched to grab Daredevil and throw him against a wall, then flew at Vision and punched him in the face. Spider-Man caught the younger Vixen in a web trap, but her grandmother pulled her out and kicked Black Panther in the groin. The Flash then punched Spider-Man at super-speed, knocking him out.

“Looks like you guys have this under control,” said the Flash. “I’m gonna go help Wally.” He sped away.

“You forgot one thing,” said a voice from afar. “Or I guess you probably just didn’t know. The thing is, I’m pretty dang smart.” It was Iron Man, followed by War Machine and Iron Fist. “I hotwired the mechanism keeping us in the cell. Now this whole place is acting as an extension of my armor.”

“I guess there’s something you forgot too,” said Mr. Terrific’s voice, coming from a speaker. “Or, again, you probably just didn’t know, I guess. Thing is, I’m not just smart.” Suddenly, T-Spheres shot out of the walls and clobbered the three escapees. “I’m also mean as all get out!” said Mr. Terrific. “Okay that was a lie; I’m actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know me. But still!”

As Iron Man lay on the ground, he spoke one last sentence before blacking out. “Trigger Iron Legion,” he said. A veritable army of walking suits of armor began to approach.

 

* * *

 

The Flash and Kid Flash circled the Hulk. They repeatedly threw lightning bolts at him, to seemingly no effect.

“I don’t think this is working, Barry,” said Kid Flash.

“Got an alternative plan?” asked the Flash.

“Maybe,” said Kid Flash. “Tornado?” The two speedsters began running in the same direction in a tight circle around the Hulk, and eventually a massive updraft brought the green beast up hundreds of feet.

“Now!” said Kid Flash. They stopped running, and the Hulk crashed down to the ground. Unconscious, he transformed back into Bruce Banner. The speedsters grabbed him and ran him back to the palace.

When they arrived back at the palace, the speedsters saw their friends surrounded by their downed enemies, fighting a horde of robots.

“There are too many!” yelled Steel as he struggled against a member of the Iron Legion. Flash and Kid Flash entered the fight, but the Iron Legion’s sheer numbers were overwhelming. When all hope seemed lost, however, a missile from the Waverider burst through the wall and took out the robots. Rip, White Canary, and Heat Wave entered the room, ready to fight, but there was no more fight to be had.

“Is that it?” said Vibe. “Did we win?”

“Don’t forget what we came here for,” said the Flash. “We need information about their plans.”

“I can read one of their minds,” said Martian Manhunter. He approached Bruce Banner and placed a hand on his head. Suddenly, a shocked expression came across the Martian’s face.

“What is it, J’onn?” asked Alex

“We’ve been duped,” said Martian Manhunter. “These people are heroes like us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I'm always looking for feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

“Soldiers,” said Captain America. “Right now, the fourteen of us and the fourteen back home are the world’s only hope of survival. If we can’t beat these invaders, then everything you know and love ends. We gotta give it all we have. Are you ready to move in?”

“I’m always behind you, Captain,” said Hawkeye.

“Likewise,” said Wanda Maximoff.

“We shall emerge triumphant,” said Thor. “I do not doubt it.”

“I am Groot,” said Groot.

“Good to know,” said Captain America. “Now, here’s the plan. Doctor Strange, I need you to cast some kind of spell to stop any civilians from entering the area. People could get hurt. Ant-Man, shrink down and get in their base to perform recon. When the time’s right, tell us and I’ll send Quake in to break down a wall. Coulson, May, go with her as backup. The three of you then retreat. Wait for them to come out, and then we storm them with everyone except Thor, Wanda, and Strange, who will stay behind as a last resort.”

“Roger that, Captain,” said Ant-Man, who immediately shrank down and hopped on a flying ant. When he reached the STAR Labs Hall, he climbed through a crack in a window. “I’m in,” he said over the commlink.

“What do you see?” said Captain America.

“I only see a few of their people,” said Ant-Man. “Either they’re hiding or they sent most of their forces to our world.”

“Alright,” said Captain America. “Quake, Coulson, May, go in.”

Quake put her hands on a wall of the Hall and let loose with vibrations. The wall came crashing down, but before the three could enter, Green Arrow and Speedy fired net arrows at Coulson and May, immobilizing them. Meanwhile, Jesse Quick tied Quake up at super-speed with a rope and took everyone’s commlinks.

 

* * *

 

“It’s been a while,” said Hawkeye. “They’ve either been taken out or taken captive.”

“You’re right,” said Captain America. “Let’s move.”

Captain America and the Winter Soldier mounted one motorcycle, while Hawkeye and Bobbi Morse mounted a second. Falcon took to the sky, while Rocket ran on all fours carrying Groot. They burst in to the hole Quake had created, and raised their weapons. Black Canary knocked all six down with a scream, and Obsidian spread darkness through the room. Morse managed to find Black Canary in the dark, and the two began to fight hand-to-hand. The same occurred between Spartan and the Winter Soldier, as well as Green Arrow and Captain America. Rocket threw some grenades aimlessly, while Falcon fired his guns into the dark. Everyone else stumbled around, not knowing what to do. Ant-Man, still shrunken and hidden, switched on a light on his helmet and began looking for the SHIELD agents. He noticed them in a corner, still tied up, and summoned an army of ants to chew through their ropes and nets. Quake shook the floor, knocking over Obsidian and ruining his concentration, which ended the darkness. May and Coulson joined the fight in the center of the room, ganging up on Speedy and knocking her out.

“You have failed this world,” said Green Arrow to Captain America.

“I could say the same,” replied Captain America as he punched Green Arrow in the stomach.

Spartan fired his pistol at the Winter Soldier, who deflected it with his metal arm. The Winter Soldier then punched Spartan in the face with his metal arm, breaking his helmet’s visor and knocking him over.

Morse wailed on Black Canary with her batons. Black Canary managed to deflect most of the hits, but she was getting worn out. Wanting to end the fight, she got in position to deliver a Canary Cry. Before she could, though, Morse used a baton to administer an electric shock to her stomach, knocking her out.

Falcon patrolled the air, occasionally firing his guns downward, but never scoring any direct hits. Soon, however, Hawkman and Hawkgirl flew in through the hole in the wall, waving their maces. Falcon guided Redwing into Hawkman’s head, knocking him out of the sky, while Hawkgirl smashed one of Falcon’s wings with her mace and sent him crashing into a wall.

Rocket fired a laser cannon at Stargirl, who deflected it with an energy bolt from her staff. She then fired another blast at Rocket, knocking him out and enraging Groot, who extended a branch to grab the staff and pull on it. Stargirl fell to the ground, and Groot took the staff from her.

Hawkeye, hiding in a corner, pointed his bow at Hawkgirl. He fired an incendiary arrow at her wing, catching her on fire and forcing her to retreat. Just then, however, Guardian approached Hawkeye and punched him in the face, then hit him in the chest with his shield. Hawkeye attempted to fight back, but Guardian was bulkier and eventually managed to knock him out.

Ant-Man, still tiny, ran toward the fight. Before he could do anything, though, he was stopped by the Atom, who was the same size. Ant-Man summoned a dozen ants to attack the Atom, who blasted the ants with his energy cannons.

“Hey, I want blasters!” said Ant-Man. “Why don’t I have blasters?”

Ignoring him, the Atom delivered a flying punch to Ant-Man’s stomach, then grabbed him and flew upwards. Ant-Man then grew back to normal size, grabbed the Atom out of the air, and spiked him to the ground. The Atom’s armor was damaged too badly to grow back to normal size, and before it could self-repair, Ant-Man summoned a legion of ants to attack the Atom. His enemy buried, Ant-Man ran to join the fight.

Wielding Stargirl’s staff, which was much bigger than him, Groot took out Guardian with an energy blast. John Constantine approached Groot, making a magical light show with his hands that dazzled the little tree monster. While Groot was distracted, Jesse Quick stole the staff at super speed and delivered it back to Stargirl. Before Stargirl could use it, though, Agent May shot her in the leg and took the staff for herself.

Just then, Obsidian got back up and turned the room dark again. There were flashes of lightning everywhere, and when the light turned back on, Green Arrow and his team were gone.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, outside the STAR Labs Hall, Wanda Maximoff, Dr. Strange, and Thor had been fighting Supergirl and Mon-El. The fight had come to a stalemate, with Supergirl and Mon-El circling the air and firing heat vision, and Dr. Strange blocking it with magic shields. After a few minutes of this, Thor flung his hammer into the air at Mon-El. Mon-El dodged at super speed, and then stopped right above Thor.

“You missed,” said Mon-El. “Guess your world can’t produce the same caliber of heroes as mine.”

Thor then called Mjolnir back to him. On its way back, it struck Mon-El in the back and knocked him onto the ground.

“Indeed,” said Thor. “We are of a higher caliber.”

Enraged, Supergirl flew at Thor. Before she reached him, Wanda stopped her with telekinesis. She strained to hold the Kryptonian in place, but before she lost her grip, Dr. Strange took himself and Supergirl into the mirror dimension.

 

* * *

 

“Where are we?” said Supergirl. “Where did everybody go? What’s happening?”

“I’m not exactly inclined to answer your questions,” said Dr. Strange, “given that we’re on opposing sides of this little shindig.” He froze her legs with a spell, but she broke the ice and kicked him. Dr. Strange fell on the ground, but the Cloak of Levitation picked him up and flew him high above Supergirl.

Supergirl flew up to Dr. Strange and blew on him with ice breath, but he magically surrounded himself with fire. He then fired lightning at Supergirl, knocking her back.

“This was fun,” said Dr. Strange, “but I’m needed elsewhere.” He then left the mirror dimension, leaving Supergirl stranded.

 

* * *

 

Maximoff put one of Black Panther’s depowering anklets on Mon-El.

“What do we do with him?” asked Maximoff.

“Let us bring him to the others,” said Thor. “The captain will be pleased to see that we have captured one of them.”

Just then, Dr. Strange appeared. “Let’s move,” he said. “Let’s take this guy to the others. Come on, let’s go.”

“I suppose we should go,” said Maximoff.

 

* * *

 

At the STAR Labs Hall, Captain America’s team regrouped. Hawkeye and Rocket attempted to interrogate Mon-El, but neither had any luck; he refused to talk. Agent May and Agent Coulson took turns practicing with Stargirl’s staff, and everyone else just made small talk. They licked their wounds, repaired their equipment, and eventually, everyone looked to Captain America for guidance on what to do next.

“Dr. Strange,” said Captain America, “cast a spell to track them down.” Before Dr. Strange could do anything, however, an arrow zoomed in through the window. It hit just to Captain America’s right, and the Atom jumped off of it, grew, and delivered a two-handed punch to Captain America.

“Guess I’m not as original as I thought,” said Hawkeye. He took aim at Speedy, who had fired the arrow, and let go. His projectile found its mark, but Hawkeye was soon knocked out by a blunt arrow from Green Arrow, who was outside the other side of the building. Green Arrow fired more arrows to take out Agent Coulson and Mockingbird. Black Canary, hiding in the shadows, delivered a Canary Cry, which smashed the shrunken Ant-Man against the wall. Spartan fired his pistol at Mon-El’s anklet, disabling it and granting him his powers back. Mon-El rose into the sky and fired his heat vision at Captain America, who blocked it with his shield. Jesse Quick then zoomed in, backed by Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Jesse Quick kicked Rocket at the wall at super speed, and Hawkman and Hawkgirl teamed up on Winter Soldier, wailing on him with their maces. Wanda Maximoff ripped the maces away from the Hawks with telekinesis, and Falcon shot Jesse Quick in the legs. Spartan and Guardian ran in, and Quake knocked them over, allowing Agent May to blast them with Stargirl’s staff and knock them out. Rocket fired his laser cannon at the Atom, damaging his suit, and Doctor Strange restrained Mon-El with a binding spell. Groot stealthily climbed up to Speedy’s perch and pushed her off.

While all this was happening, Thor was looking at the ground. “We could use a god’s help,” said Falcon. “What are you doing?”

“Odin give me strength,” said Thor. Suddenly there was a massive thunderclap, one that knocked down a large portion of the ceiling. Everyone dodged away from the debris and then lightning bolts began coming down. Mon-El was struck, as well as the Atom and Jesse Quick. All three were knocked out. Stargirl, Constantine, and Obsidian charged in but were struck indirectly, knocking them down. With all of Thor’s other enemies out of the way, he approached Green Arrow and held his hammer over him. “Prepare to pay for thy deeds, black-hearted bowman.”

Before Thor could do anything, Dr. Strange opened a portal to the mirror dimension. Supergirl, seeing what was about to happen, flew out at super speed and grabbed the hammer from Thor.

“What did you do?” said Captain America to Dr. Strange.

“Wait, Captain,” said Thor. “She wields the hammer Mjolnir. She cannot be a true villain if she is worthy of it.”

“Worthy?!” said Supergirl. “You’re invading our world! How are you worthy of anything?”

“What do you mean?” said Thor.

“It appears we have some explaining to do,” said Captain America.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review with what you liked or didn't like!


End file.
